cursed_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental War
The Elemental War was a huge battle between The Water Elementals and The Fire Elementals. Basic Information The fighting lasted 10 years and ended 6 years ago ag.o The Fire Elementals were not prepared for the attack on Accendo. It lasted so long because there were a lot more Fire Elementals but the Water Elementals had an advantage, being made of water. The Water Elementals wanted to kill all of the Fire Elementals and although did succeed in killing most, a few of them, like Flarea, survived. They searched the cities killing the Fire Elementals individually near the end of the war. Most Fire Elementals stayed in their houses blocking the doors and windows to try to stop the Water Elementals from Finding them, they hardly ever succeeded. It seemed that no matter how many Fire Elementals joined the fight they couldn't kill the Water Elementals so there was no way they could win win the war. Many of the Water Elementals were actually happy with the fighting. Early years In the early years of the war, the Fire Elementals did not see the Water ElementalsWater Elementals as too much of a threat to them. There had not been many casualties so they did not feel the need to worry. It was only when more Water Elementals arrived that they began to feel in danger. When the Water Elementals began to use calculated attacks on places like the castle (where the Fire Queen lives) that they planned to try and fight back. Lots of them died in the early years of the wars leaving families destroyed. The queen was advised to stay in the castle while the fighting outside. Fire Elementals in their homes attempted to protect themselves but many died trying to save themselves and their families from the threat that was the Water Elementals. Water Elementals could put out Fire Elementals easily, effortlessly spraying them with water or encasing them in an obsidian shell. Even after only a few years many had fallen victim to the Water Elementals in the losing battle. Very quickly the Fire Elementals realized just how much of a threat the Water Elementals were to them. The survivors knew they were out of options, they could wait to be killed, or go down fighting. Later years The Water Elementals were a massive threat by this time mainly because they attaked without warning. This was the height of the war where everything happened. The Fire Queen was killed and the castle was destroyed. The Fire Elementals had found out that using lava they could encase the Water Elementals in obsidian. This was the only way to damage their troups immensely. The Water Elementals killed as many as they could. By this time there was not many Fire Elementals left, they were all dead. The fighting had almost stopped. The Fire Elementals knew they had lost the war, lost their planet, and lost their people. Only a few of them were still alive. They left the planet in aircraft and tried to get as far from the Water Elementals as possible.